Mira Forrester
Mira Forrester is the eldest daughter of Lord Gregor Forrester and his wife Elissa Forrester. She is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background Mira had always been fond of Ironrath, but Lady Forrester — wanting her eldest daughter to learn the ways of a southern court — arranged for Mira to serve as a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. To Mira’s great surprise, she enjoyed attending on Margaery at Highgarden, and followed her to King’s Landing with enthusiasm. Life in the capital has not been easy for Mira, as her straightforward Northern ways are often at odds with the subtleties of court life – but she also has more guile than she realizes.Codex - Mira Forrester "Iron From Ice" Mira's actions are determined by the player's choices. Mira is at King's Landing as handmaiden to Margaery, as she was sent south by her mother, who wanted her to learn the ways of the south. Mira receives a letter from her mother asking her to appeal to Lady Margaery to try and ask her to intervene on the house's behalf. Later she talks with Margaery, and Margaery tells her Queen Cersei demands an apology from Mira, and wishes to have an audience with her. In the court she must prove to Queen Cersei that the allegiance of House Forrester lies with the Crown. Cersei also questions whether she is loyal to King Joffrey or Maergary. She also has a little conversation Tyrion Lannister. She is also offered help by a coal boy named Tom. Mira receives news that Ramsay Snow is riding for Ironrath and fears for the safety of her family. She may ask Maergary to request Joffrey to give House Forrester the protection of the crown so no harm can come to her family. However Joffrey refuses to do so and the safety of her House is in jeopardy. "The Lost Lords" In Mira's first appearance in the episode, she is writing invitations for Lady Margaery's wedding to King Joffrey. A letter is delivered to her from her mother by Tom the coal boy, asking for help in ensuring Lady Elaena Glenmore's betrothal to Rodrick remain intact. Her mother wishes for Lady Margaery to help by sending a letter to the Glenmore's encouraging the marriage. However, Margaery refuses, stating she doesn't want to force the Glenmore's hand, and says she is sure her brother can secure the marriage on his own. Mira is given the choice whether to finish an invitation to Ser Maynard or forge a letter to Elaena Glenmore. Handmaiden Sera enters the room, and asks to talk to Mira. Mira and Sera walk in the gardens around King's Landing, and Sera leads Mira to a seating area, where she reveals she has a cask of wine from Cersei's favourite stock. Mira has the choice whether to drink some of the wine or not. Sera reveals she is in fact a bastard, and her full name is Sera Flowers. During their talk they get interrupted by Tyrion Lannister, who questions them about the source of the wine. He reveals his father has become interested in ironwood, and that he is meeting representatives of Lord Whitehill, and invites Mira along. Tyrion dismisses the representatives and discusses the ironwood with Mira. Mira returns to her room later to find someone has been in and looked through her stuff, and left a note, asking to meet in the gardens at midnight. Mira goes to the gardens at midnight to see who left the note. She gets stopped by a knight of the kingsguard, but then Ser Damien steps in for Mira. He talks to her, but then he tries to assassinate her. She manages to struggle for a while, and then Tom knocks him off her. However, Damien begins to drown him in the fountain, and Mira has the choice to attack and kill Damien, or run away. Tom offers to get rid of the body for Mira if she killed him, and she also has a choice to keep or toss the knife. "The Sword in the Darkness" Mira will appear in this episode. Appearances Image Gallery Mira Forrester.png|Promotional image of Mira. IFI Mira Chamber.png TLL Pre-Release 6.png|Mira after killing Damien (player-determined). References Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Category:House Forrester Category:Handmaidens Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Alive